The Need For Release
by Cole224
Summary: Damon comforts Eric, Eric returns the favor. Slash.
1. Godric

I haven't watched all of Vampire Diaries yet and I haven't decided whether I want to read the books or not so I don't know all of Damon's history. As for Eric, I've watched all of True Blood and read all of The Sookie Stackhouse series except the tenth one…This little oneshot is set in the True Blood universe. The books are very different. Godric, for example, is definitely not the same in the books.

So, this is set after Godric dies in True Blood.

I don't own True Blood or Vampire Diaries.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" He let the question slip out. The door had been open. That was uncharacteristic. Then again, so was Eric's slouched position on the floor. There was blood on Eric's face, on his chest. It took Damon a moment to realize that he'd been crying. He hadn't thought Eric had the ability to do that.

Eric didn't respond to his question and Damon stood, unsure, for a moment. He didn't know how to handle this situation. He'd never seen Eric like that before. For a moment, he hated Godric for doing it because he was pretty sure that Godric was the only person who had ever seen Eric like that.

"What are you doing here?" Eric finally asked. His gaze was still firmly planted on the far wall.

Damon walked over and knelt in front of Eric. He really, really didn't like being in this position. He wondered idly what it was like for Eric. Eric, who had been alive for over a thousand years. He'd said once, in a rare bout of complete honesty, that Godric had been the only constant in his very long life.

He'd never seen Eric cry before. He could say that he'd known Eric for nearly eighty years and, if they were both mortal he'd say that was a long time but for someone who had lived as long as Eric had eighty years really wasn't long at all.

Did he have someone like that anymore? Someone who's death would leave him crying on the floor of a hotel room? This question only led him to thinking about Stefan and he shook the thought away immediately. That line of thought only led to trouble.

He didn't let himself feel often but he liked Eric. Eric was everything that he was told he shouldn't be. Eric was a monster just like him. He was completely unapologetic about his nature and he was beautiful when he let that side out.

He didn't like seeing Eric like this and he _wanted _to make that pain go away.

"You shouldn't be here," Eric pointed out. "This hotel is filled with my kind."

"The sun is up," Damon pointed out with a roll of his eyes. "Your kind are all pretty much useless right now." He frowned and put a hand on the side of Eric's face. Blood oozed from Eric's ears. "You should sleep."

"What are you doing here?" Eric asked again. His voice was pretty much emotionless.

"He called me last night." He tilted his head a moment. "I think he was worried about what you were going to do once he was gone." He raised his eyebrows. "Must have been a little desperate to call me."

"Or stupid," Eric answered. His voice turned angry.

"I can take care of myself," Damon pointed out lightly. "Besides, all your buddies are sleeping." Damon hesitated again but he could feel Eric's misery. He'd never felt anything like it coming from Eric. He grabbed Eric's arm and pulled him to his feet. Eric let out a growl of warning.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. You're older and stronger and you could kick my ass..." Damon pulled Eric towards the bed. Eric was sluggish and could barely walk. "And you're fucking heavy."

Eric straightened before they got to the bed and pulled away. Damon could feel the strain staying awake was causing him. He could also feel the anger building in Eric and he kind of guessed what was going to happen next.

Despite the fact that it was day outside and Eric was sluggish from not sleeping like he was supposed to, he did have about nine hundred years on Damon and even though they were technically a different species, that kind of age gap did count for something.

Damon was on his back on the bed a second later with Eric hovering over him. There was need coming through loud and clear and, even though he would never admit it to anyone other than Eric, he understood that. Eric's fangs were out.

"Why are you here?" He asked once again, staring down into Damon's eyes.

Damon hesitated again. He let himself feel the pain and anger coming from Eric and he answered with the truth.

"Because if it had been you instead of him, I'd be where you are."

Eric kissed him then. It was hard and kind of savage, like it always was. He only came to Eric when he needed that kind of release. Eric needed it this time.

Eric trailed to his neck and the bite was just as savage. He ripped at Damon's clothes at the same time. When Eric pulled back from his neck, he'd removed all of Damon's clothes and blood stained his mouth as well as his cheeks.

He let Damon roll them and Damon reciprocated, pulled Eric's pants off. He trailed down and bit into Eric's chest. Eric groaned and his hand fisted in Damon's hair. Eric was over a thousand years old and Damon could practically feel the power of that blood as he swallowed and rubbed himself against Eric. He could feel that bond that Eric's blood gave him strengthen with it.

They rolled for position and Eric's hands were trailing down. It didn't take long really. Eric pushed inside of him and it was violent and fast paced and blood stained the sheets as well as their skin.

He'd have to leave soon, preferably before the vampires in the hotel woke up. He doubted they'd believe that his ring wouldn't work for them and even if they did believe him, they'd kill him just for having it. But, for the moment, he didn't think about it.

For a little while he didn't think about Stefan or Elena or Mystic Falls. He lost himself in the sensations, in the mix of pain and pleasure. He lost himself in the bond.


	2. Descent

I decided to add this onto the story after watching that utterly brilliant and completely tragic scene at the end of The Descent. Ian Somerhalder was amazing in that scene. Besides, I did Damon comforting Eric, thought I'd add on Eric comforting Damon.

The bond was easy enough to follow. The feelings that were filtering through were the strongest he had felt coming from this one in particular. He had already been in Mystic Falls for another reason…but this despair he felt coming from the man that was the very reason he was in Mystic Falls…

Eric stood nearby, in the woods surrounding the road. He had come here for one reason. Eric watched him with a frown on his face. He did not like the feelings that were filtering through the bond, coming from the dark haired man lying in the middle of the road.

Damon either didn't know he was there, and something horrible must have happened for Damon not to notice him, or he didn't care that Eric was there and watching…watching as a car stopped and a girl stepped out, running over to where Damon lay. Eric stood further back, watching the scene unfold before him, curiosity overtaking him.

"_I'm lost." _He heard Damon say as he sat up on the road.

_"You're laying in the middle of the road?" _

_"Not that kind of lost. Metaphorically…existentially." _

Eric's frown deepened as he watched Damon stop the girl from leaving, as he watched Damon compel her. He had never seen Damon quite like it and he had never felt anything so strong coming off of the young vampire. Not in the eighty years he had known Damon. He had, of course felt the despair in Damon after he'd realized that Katherine didn't care for him but this was different…

"_Jessica…I have a secret…I have a big one but I've never said it out loud. I mean, what's the point? It's not going to change anything. It's not going to make me good…make me adopt a puppy. I can't be what other people want me to be…what _she _wants me to be." _

Eric tilted his head, narrowed his eyes at the words. He felt a sort of rage rise at the pain he heard in Damon's voice and the pain he felt coming through the bond. For better or worse, he had made Damon Salvatore _his _more than eighty years ago when they had first exchanged blood.

_"…because I'm not human and I miss it. I miss it more than anything in the world! That is my secret but there is only so much hurt a man can take." _

Eric pushed off the tree he had been leaning on after Damon killed the girl and he sped away.

Xxxxxxxxx

When Damon came home, Eric was waiting for him. He was sitting on the couch and he knew that Damon was still drunk.

"Eric." Damon walked deeper into the room and took another drink from the flask in his hand. "Knew I felt something. Come here to lecture me about killing somebody?"

Eric didn't answer. He had spoken to Damon last year after Damon had first come to Mystic Falls. Damon had been reckless then, leaving too much evidence for people to find, too much evidence that could have led someone straight to him.

Eric stood and walked over to him, took the alcohol from Damon's hand. "I do not _lecture_, Damon."

Damon snorted and shook his head. "Come here to kill me, then? You did make those threats before." He sounded completely unafraid of this possibility.

Eric shook his head. He would never admit it out loud but he would never follow through on those threats, nor would he allow anyone else to hurt the man before him, in the same way he couldn't abide anyone hurting Pam. He had not been the one to turn Damon, they weren't even technically the same species but Damon _was _his.

"You wish to be human," Eric stated, staring into Damon's blue eyes.

"Doesn't matter." For just a moment, and because it was Eric and he would never show any of it to anybody else, Eric saw that pain in his eyes and heard it in his voice. "Make me forget?" And because it was Damon making the request, Eric obliged.


End file.
